ミスルトウ～転生の宿り木～ (Mistletoe ~Tensei no Yadorigi~)
and |singers = Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) * ahirutama (English translation) |links = }} Background "Mistletoe~The Tree of Reincarnation~" is an original song by teamOS. It is the 2nd song of the Mistletoe Series. The story is about two countries at war, the Kingdom of the Blue Oak and the Kingdom of GuiVermillon. To end the dispute that has been going on for years, the rulers of both countries decide to make peace by a marriage of their rulers. While the Queen of the Bluebird (Miku), from the Blue Oak Kingdom, seemed nervous and unsure, the King of the Phoenix Order (KAITO), from the Guivermillion Kingdom, could not be happier, for he had loved Miku for a long time. When both set off to meet at the tree with the priest that was to join them, Len and Rin accompanied them. Len and Rin were trainees under the rulers of each kingdom. Len, who was also KAITO's brother was supposed to attend the "wedding", but instead ran into Rin and was captivated with her. He tries to impress the girl, but fails, followed by Rin attempting to impress him but failing as well. They bond over their goofy interactions and fall in love. However, due to being so interested in each other, they forget about the wedding and pass some time together. Meanwhile, everything was going well during KAITO and Miku's "wedding", they were happy since they were finally going to end with the war. However, a third party is in the shadows, preparing to attack. Miku sees it, and starts to pull away, too fearful to take thoughtful action. KAITO tries to run after Miku, but the third party behind shoots him in the back and kills him. Later, Len returns to his castle, where he learns of KAITO's death. Blaming himself and thinking it was all a set-up by the Blue Oak Kingdom, he finally is able to unleash the full power he had within himself and control it. In his misguided rage, he attacks the Blue Oak castle and lays waste to everything. Inside, Miku proclaims Rin as the new Queen, and makes sure she then gets out safely. In the end, Len brings the castle to ruin and kills Miku. Rin, who is watching this from afar, becomes just as broken and misguided as Len. It leads to her power awakening at last, and the third party who started this all over again watches from afar as the 2 countries with two new rulers return to war. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the albums Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~ and Shuffle!!2. Other Versions Lyrics Japanese and Romaji = |-| English = Derivatives External Links * Mistletoe Series Official Page * Pixiv - Official illustration * Yamashizuku Web - Instrumental * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin